Once Upon a Time
by MissBlueSunglasses
Summary: Once, there was a dark-haired girl who befriended a blonde-headed boy. They were best friends- nothing could change that. Not even a coma. Modern AU. Jeyna.


**Once Upon a Time**

Having someone to _love _is **Family **

Having somewhere to_go_ is **Home **

Having **BOTH** is a _Blessing_

Once upon a time there was a girl named Reyna. She had a big heart, that she rarely showed, and a big dream, that she didn't believe in anymore. She was very poor and lonely, although she said she wasn't. Her sister Hylla and she were separated into different foster homes when she was a child. One day, now sixteen years old, she met a blonde-headed boy with electric, blue eyes. He took her under his wing and made her his best friend and partner in crime. He helped her with schoolwork, her social life (as if she'd let him), and her personality (he wasn't going to try _that_ again).

Over time, she grew to love him and was going to tell him on his birthday but he got into a car accident. (His step-mother, Hera, knew a guy.) Anyways, he ended up in a hospital with the best medical care available. Sadly, he slipped into a coma. When Reyna found out she cried herself to sleep that night. Her sweetheart's sister, Thalia, canceled a gig she had with her band, "A's Hunters", and took Rey to her house to let her grieve in peace.

A couple of months went by and he was still in a coma though. She still went to the hospital everyday though. Even when others gave up hoe she never did. For example, Octavian, a neighbor and classmate of theirs (Jason and Reyna had most of their classes together.) didn't believe he'd make it.

She went every single day with a red rose and told him over and over again that she loved him and needed him to come back to her. She told him how he was her knight in shining armor, even if she wasn't really into heroic that much. She reminded him of all the good times and games they had together. Like, when her friend Percy brought some jellybeans one night, and they all had a jellybean war. But the clock was ticking and she as starting to crumble under the pressure of exams at school.

She hated tests and public speaking. Jason had talked her into taking a class all about it. Jason had talked her into taking a class all about it and she regret it every moment. Not her and Jason though, she reminded herself. Just that horrible class and Octavian, who coincidentally was the president of the club, claimed that he was a psychic one day. Everybody believed him but for what she didn't know. She was also starting to crack because of Jason not waking up. She was supposed to be his anchor, but this was one of those moments where she needed him to be her anchor. Right now, all she wanted was to be in his arms again, laughing and goofing off, in their conjoined backyards where no one could see them.

One day, however, she woke up and had a peculiar feeling. She didn't know how or why yet she knew that that day was going to be different. For better or worse she didn't know but she just went with it and adapted to the situation. She went to school, and took her exams and public speaking test with ease, surprisingly. After that, during lunch, she went to the hospital again. She had to see him for old time's sake and the suspense and nervousness from earlier had returned. She needed her Saving Grace to calm her. The nickname irked him and made him both uncomfortable and arrogant but she didn't care.

Reyna opened up the door timidly for some reason. She walked in slowly and saw her best friend and true love sitting up and eating some red Jello and drinking some red Kool-aid. For a moment she just stared at him oddly, wondering why he wasn't eating something healthier than that. Then she came to her senses. She grinned, ran up to him, and crushed him into a hug. He started making wild gestures with his hands and she let go of him reluctantly. When she had opened the door Jason wasn't expecting to see her hair in a mess, bags under her beautiful dark eyes, and her purple clothes looking rather torn and raggedy.

He shook his head out of his thoughts when he realized he had been zoning out and was staring at her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Want some?" he asked, looking pointedly at the Jello still in his hands. His voice was still hoarse so he said it to her quietly. She rolled her eyes at him and took a piece. She threw it into her mouth before swallowing it.

"Are you even allowed to have Jello?" she asked. He froze for a second and grinned up at her as if she were giving him some sort of award.

"You know, Rey? You look really nice and you haven't changed a bit." he answered, trying to avoid the question lamely. At the annoyed look on her face he looked down sheepishly and sighed.

"Dr. Dakota is an awesome guy, you know? He's the one who gave me the red gelatin." He replied too innocently for her liking. She scowled but it quickly left her face.

The sight of him chuckling at his own joke made her want to laugh too but she held it in. She thought about all the jokes and times they shared together. Then she thought about the horrible months without him and she started tearing up a little. He was finally awake and safe, she thought.

Jason quickly noticed the change in her demeanor and mood. He rubbed circles into her arm gently. He pulled her down on the hospital bed with him. She leaned against him for comfort. After a while, he thanked her for coming every day. She waved him off saying it was the least she could do for him. He told her it wasn't but she argued that it was, so he dropped it. She's so stubborn, he reminded himself. Gorgeous and sweet too, another voice inside his head added. He agreed but didn't dare say anything aloud. This was it, Reyna thought. She turned towards him and made him face her. She took a deep breath and told him that she loved him. She also told him of how he scared her. She threatened him that if he did anything like this again…well, she left the threat hanging in the air.

He inwardly shuddered at the threat but then her words started to sink in.

"I love you, Jason Grace." She loved him. For a while, he was silent. Then he kissed her. It was sweet and gentle. Only a kiss from Jason could be that amazing. Little sparks of electricity trailed up his arms, though, and shocked them both out of the kiss.

"I love you too, Rey." He told her that he loved her. He couldn't believe it. Love? He didn't really believe it could happen considering his bad luck, but when he met Reyna he was smitten with her at first sight.

He also told her that everything was going to be alright. They would make it through this crazy, wacky, lovable world together. She nodded and complied. She trusted him. She knew he was telling her the truth. She knew in her heart and soul that everything that had happened was supposed to be. It was declared by the Fates and she was okay with that. As long as that stupid boy, though, stayed out of his stepmother's way and stopped being so honorable maybe, just maybe, they'd be safe.

Her Stupid Boy. His Rey of Sunshine. Yup, she was going to be alright.


End file.
